Bear Clan
The strength of the Sleuth is the bear, the strength of the bear is the Sleuth. The Bear Cult are the devout followers of the Bear Lord. He spoke to them through his messenger The Roar. The Bear Cult is an oligarchy where everyone of age has a say in what happens within the Bear Cult. The Roar is a spokesperson, the mightiest warrior, and the tiebreaker in all matters of the Bear Cult. Culture The Bear Cult is a filled with all manner of people from all walks of life who cherish the form of the Bear. Many members of the Bear Clan practice more than one religion. They are brutish people who have an oligarchy and a representative that speaks as the voice of the clan when talking to foreigners. They are called The Roar and serve until the Bear Lord chooses another. He makes himself known in more ways than one when he wants to assign a new speaker of the house. It is unknown what the Bear Lord's motives are but the clan knows not to defy his wishes. He has guided us in the past by choosing the right leader for the right occasions. In the past he has even reinstated a previous Bear Lord once a crisis was averted. The current Roar is a barbarian who has killed more men than most have met. It is clear now that the Bear Lord intends for the Bear clan to get involved in the war. The Claw There is a fortress in the middle of the Kodiak Mountain called The Claw. It is a large stone structure built into the side of a mountain. Its main forms of defense are giant boulders, alchemist fire and the dire bears that are allowed to roam the hills surrounding the castle. Those who do not know how to communicate with the bears but are caught sneaking towards the fortress and not taking the main road are dragged to the gates to explain themselves. The magic of the Bear Lord has also blessed five bear statues made to honor him with life that are the final line of defense against the Bear Clan. Playing a member of the Bear Clan Any member of any race can become a member of the Bear Clan, There are several advantages that come with being a member of the Bear Clan (just double check with an admin or DM before using a new race). If you decide to become a bear clan member there are several perks to it. Tongue of the Bear - Many members of the Bear Clan grow up alongside bear cubs and because of this they can communicate with Bears and any Bear Variant. Strength of the Sleuth - ''When three or more members of the Bear Clan are within 10 ft. of each other, they get these features. # Advantage on Strength and Wisdom Saving throws # Advantage against being frightened # Advantage on intimidation and survival checks # Once per round if a member of the Bear Clan would be hit with an attack, they can choose to divide the damage up evenly among every willing bear clan member with 10ft of the person who was hit. If you have already taken damage for someone else you cannot use this ability on your own turn. The 10 ©laws of the Bear Cult # '''Eat or be eaten' # Nurture and protect the cubs # Anything smaller than you is prey # Anything larger than you is a challenger # Everyone has the right to bear arms # Respect and Protect the land # Celebrate the hunters # Food, water, and shelter should be shared in all times of need # The strength of the sleuth is the bear, the strength of the bear is the sleuth # There is only one Bear Lord The Army of the Bear Clan Category:Houses & Factions Category:Player Races Category:Resources